Just forget the world
by L-St James
Summary: Dylan intercepta a Emma antes de que llegue a casa después de que ella comió el pastelillo que Gunner le dio.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Bates Motel no me pertenecen, solamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

**N/A: **Así que mi imaginación está viva en estos momentos y cuando iba en camino al trabajo comencé a planificar este one-shot por lo que estoy aprovechando que en estos momentos no estoy haciendo nada en mi trabajo así que me animé a terminar de escribirlo. Este fic se basa en el capítulo donde Gunner le da el panecillo con marihuana.

* * *

**Temporada 1 – Episodio 9**

Dylan recargo su cabeza contra el volante, cerró los ojos y suspiro de manera ruidosa, era una muy mala idea el llevar a Bradley a la que ahora era su oficina, era un lugar peligroso para ella, no por ser mujer sino por ser la hija de Martín. Dioses, ojalá ella no le hubiera convencido con sus bonitos ojos de color y su triste historia de cómo extrañaba a su papá y sus pertenencias, no quería sonar insensible ni grosero, pero a él no le importaba nada de esa mierda. Quizás por sus traumas, ni siquiera recordaba el rostro de su padre.

Habían acordado que se verían a la media noche cerca de donde estaba la bodega y todavía quedaban un par de horas para el encuentro por lo que decidió regresar a casa y darse un buen baño. Bajo de su camioneta y se fijó en que las luces de la oficina seguían encendidas, entrecerró los ojos para ver si podía ver a Norma pero no la vio, los _hippies _tampoco se venían por ningún lado, quizás porque la noche anterior el Sheriff Romero dio una ronda por el hotel y no pensaban en arriesgarse, aunque con el poco tiempo de conocerlos sabía que a ellos les gustaba arriesgarse y contradecir las reglas que Norma estipulo, lo divertían de algún modo sobre como provocaban su enojo en menos de un minuto.

Pensando en Norma recordó que no la había visto en todo el día, ni a Norman, no después de lo desagradable que fue la noche anterior con el cuerpo de Shelby que estuvo dentro de la habitación de ella, se le revolvió el estómago al ver como su cuerpo ya estaba entrando en la descomposición y recordó que él fue el causante de la muerte del alguacil, todas esas heridas, cerró los ojos y recordó esa noche en todos los disparos que le dio. Esa noche pudo ser la última de su vida.

Abrió los ojos, dentro de nada iba a ir a otra misión suicida con la chica que lastimó y jugó con los sentimientos de su hermano. Podría dejarla plantada si quisiera, dejarla esperar toda la noche y nunca llegar. No, él no podía ser tan cruel como ella. Se iba a presentar en el punto de reunión, la ayudaría a sacar las cosas de su nueva oficina y no volvería a tener ningún tipo de contacto con ella. Esperaba ciegamente que ya no hubiera nadie en la bodega, no volvería arriesgarse nunca más por esa chica.

Cerró la puerta de la camioneta que Gil le entregó el día anterior para que pudiera transportarse sin ningún problema a todos lados. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se fijó en la pequeña figura que iba con un gran palo en su mano izquierda y después comenzaba a reírse, al principio no la reconoció y después se sintió como un tonto, solo había una persona con un tanque de oxígeno que llevaba a todos lados: Emma Decody.

Emma era la mejor amiga de su hermano y si no se equivocaba a ella le gustaba, por supuesto. La vio que se tambaleo cuando intento caminar y por unos segundos creyó que iba a caer al suelo por lo que corrió ayudarla.

—¡Emma! —Le gritó, esperaba que ella lo reconociera ya que casi no habían tenido contacto en todos esos días que ella llevaba trabajando en el hotel.

—¡Hey! —Ella comenzó a reírse y a sostener el palo con fuerza—. Dy… Dylan —Ella sonrió y echó su cabello hacia atrás, los rizos de su cabello cayeron sobre su espalda y ella miro hacia el cielo—. Es una bonita noche para pasarla con un chico tan guapo como tú.

Dylan sonrió por su audacia, frunció el ceño y después entendió todo a su voz, el tono de su voz, la forma de caminar. ¡Emma estaba drogada! ¡Santa mierda! ¡Y con su enfermedad! Dudaba que ella fuera tan insensata.

—¡Emma! —Su tono fue tan autoritario sin querer que ella dejo de sonreír y lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Estas drogada? Dioses, Emma no puedes fumar marihuana con tu enfermedad te hará mucho daño, tú debes ser consciente de que no debes hacer eso, porque lo hiciste.

—¡Dylan! —Ella se separó de él, soltó su tanque de oxígeno y le pego en su hombro donde días antes fue herido con una bala—. Claro que soy consciente de que no debo fumar marihuana, la comí. Uno de los huéspedes del hotel me lo dio —Ella volvió a sonreír de manera risueña y se preguntó porque mierdas Norman no le había dado una oportunidad a esta chica de bonitos ojos color chocolate—. Siento como toda mi cabeza da vueltas y me preguntó si soy fea y quiero llorar, nunca ningún chico se ha animado a besarme, siempre soy yo la que tiene que robar los besos.

—Los chicos son tontos.

—Los chicos no me miran porque estoy enferma y les doy lastima, no debería ser así —Ella sollozó—. Soy patética. Iba a ver a tu mamá para decirle que he sentido que me han estado observando desde hace un rato en la oficina y que tengo mucho miedo. Tal vez deberíamos cambiar la seguridad del hotel.

Dylan dio dos pasos más cerca de ella y le paso un brazo por los hombros y la acercó a él, la abrazó y miro hacia todos lados para intentar ver alguna figura o auto sospechoso que estuviese cerca del hotel. No conocía muy bien a Emma, pero sabía con toda seguridad que ella era una persona que no causaba daño a nadie, aunque tampoco quería tratarla como si de cristal fuera, pero sabía que no iba a poder defenderse como debería si un hombre andaba merodeando por ahí dada la fuerza corporal.

¡Se alegraba tanto de haber regresado a casa!

—¿Sabes que siempre que subo las escaleras antes de tocar la puerta de tu casa tengo que tomarme al menos tres minutos de respiración para que no escuchen mi respiración agitada y se preocupen y quieran mandarme a casa a descansar? —Ella se escondió bajo su cuello y Dylan sintió un revoloteo de emociones.

¡Ella eran cálida, tan dulce, tan pequeña que su cuerpo entraba de manera perfecta en sus brazos! Cerró los ojos y siguió disfrutando de ese pequeño abrazo, podría abrazarla por siempre si pudiera… _¡Massett aleja esos pensamientos de ti!_ Le susurro una vocecita en su cabeza, Emma no estaba en su mejor estado y quizás el día de mañana no recordaría nada de ese momento que acababan de tener.

—¿Por qué vas con un palo al mero estilo de Gandalf el gris?

—Oh, ¿sabes de esas películas? El chico malo de la familia Bates…. Ve películas de fantasía —Ella se volvió a reír y se apartó de él. Mataría al imbécil que le dio la marihuana, lo destrozaría y haría que lo despidieran por poner en riesgo la vida de Emma, aunque ella no se veía para nada mal. Se veía tan feliz en esa pequeña burbuja…

—No soy un Bates —susurró—. Norman es mi medio hermano, mi apellido es Massett.

—Dylan Massett, me gusta —Ella le guiño el ojo y volvió a recargarse contra él—. Mi padre me va a matar si me ve así. ¿Podrías ocultarme hasta el día de mañana?

—No puedo hacer eso —susurró—, pero si te puedo dar algo de jugó para que no te sientas tan desorientada.

—No estoy desorientada, estoy feliz —Dylan abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando Emma le dio en la mejilla—. ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo toda la noche en la oficina? Puedo llamar a mi padre y decirle que Norma me va a pagar las horas extras.

Dylan volvió su mirada hacia la casa y noto que las luces estaban encendidas. Dylan le quitó el gran palo que no soltó en un buen rato y lo dejo caer al piso.

—Iremos a otro lado.

* * *

Dylan miró la hora en su teléfono celular. En menos de quince minutos tenía que reunirse con Bradley, pero tampoco podía dejar a Emma en su estado.

La miro de reojo antes de centrarse en el camino de nuevo y se fijó en que ya había cerrado los ojos, se veía tan tranquila, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, sacudió la cabeza. Se rió cuando le preguntó a Norma si tenía que sacarse esa cosa de la nariz para besar a alguien.

No sabía que rumbo estaba tomando, solo estaba conduciendo con el aire de la noche golpeándolos a ambos. ¡Mierda! Rápidamente subió los vidrios de toda la camioneta y puso la calefacción. No podía arriesgarla de ese modo.

Detuvo su camioneta cerca del lugar en donde tuvo que incendiar la camioneta de Ethan para eliminar todo el ADN. Ahí nadie iba a poder encontrarlos. Decidió avisarle a Bradley que no se iba a poder reunir con ella.

—_Ha surgido un inconveniente, tendremos que dejarlo para otro día. Lo siento._

Recibió respuesta por parte de Bradley casi al minuto.

—_¡Tenemos que hacerlo hoy! ¡No puedo esperar mucho más tiempo!_

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y eso provoco que Emma se despertara. Lo puso en silencio y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

—¡Dylan! —Emma se llevó ambas manos a su rostro para poder despertar—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Hey, Emma. No te asustes, hace un rato estabas completamente drogada —Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se giró para no mirarlo—. No podía llevarte a casa y mucho menos permitir que Norma te viera en ese estado.

—Ugh, no debí comerme ese panecillo. Solamente que tenía curiosidad de saber su sabor y la felicidad que me pudo haber traído.

—¿Y te gusto?

—No.

—Bien, tendrás que decirme quien te lo dio para ponerlo en su lugar, no te puedes arriesgar así con tu enfermedad —No entendió porque se estaba sintiendo tan enojado.

—Omitiré el nombre si te prometo no volver a probarla.

—¿Me lo prometes? —Sus hombros se relajaron—. ¿Me prometes no volver a drogarte ni a comer ningún tipo de pastel sabiendo que tienen marihuana ni ninguna otra droga?

—Lo prometo —Emma rio—. Sabía que tenía la marihuana... cocina bien los pastelillos. Quizás debería pedirle más, pero sin marihuana —Dylan puso los ojos en blanco—. Tu celular no ha dejado de sonar, bueno se escucha la vibración.

—Lo sé, pero es algo sin importancia —Volvió a sacarlo de su bolsillo y lo apago—. ¿Estás lista para volver a casa?

—No. ¿Alguna vez has dado un paseo por el bosque?

Iba a ser una noche interesante para olvidarse del mundo que los rodeaba. Al menos así lo sentiría él.

* * *

**N/A II:** Siento que no llegamos a ningún punto con la historia, haha, por lo que es probable que pueda hacer una segunda parte desarrollando más una conversación con Emma y Dylan en la oscuridad del bosque. Y en caso de no hacerlo, queda bien como un one-shot. Simplemente que me pareció interesante desviarme con Dylan encontrando a Emma, sé que en esos momentos se supone que estaba con Bradley, pero para eso existe el Fanfiction.

PD: No sé cuanto es el tiempo estimado para que pase el efecto de una droga, pero es un mínimo detalle.


End file.
